Innexperienced
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: She giggled and then explained to her. "Rosie, that's french kissing." Rosie scrunched her face up and tilted her head "But... We aren't french, unless you have french in your heritage purhaps?" Rosie/Carter Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's note: I think this is going to be a two-shot, but who knows? it could turn into a 50 shot lol, I wasn't sure about this story at all, please tell me if it's terrible and If I should just stop writing Carer/Rosie altogether :D thank you so much for reading :)**

The first time they kissed it was amazing, and they instantly fell in love... except after the first few times, Carter tried to initiate making out and Rosie pulled back, her eyes wide, placing her hand on her own lips whispering to Carter. "You- your tongue touched me." She sounded like she was telling some made up story, as if Carter wouldn't believe her. She giggled and then explained to her. "Rosie, that's french kissing." Of course Rosie scrunched her face up and tilted her head. "But... We aren't french, unless you have french in your heritage perhaps?" She questioned and Carter just burst out laughing at poor Rosie who did not understand one bit what was so funny.

That was how Carter decided maybe she needed to teach Rosie a few things. The best way she could think of was having a romantic movie night. Rosie wasn't allowed to watch such things in the kingdom so she was excited. Carter wrapped her arms around Rosie as they snuggled together tightly on the couch with Rosie basically in Carter's lap. They both smiled warmly at each other as Carter ran her fingertips across her forearm and then intertwined their fingers. About halfway through the movie the two love interests of the movie were... well, basically ravishing each other, due to Carter's wonderful choice in movies. Rosie grew hot as she observed the kissing scene between the two characters. She had never seen anybody kiss like that before, and her eyes widened as they started rolling around on top of each other making strange noises that seemed to make her sit up a tad bit straighter.

"A-Are they hurting each other?" She asked, turning to face Carter, who grinned, seeing how red her face was. "No, they make sounds like that when they really like it. Most people do." She answered and Rosie nodded numbly, turning her head once again to the screen. "If you let me try again I could probably get you to make those noises." Carter added, whispering in Rosie's ear from behind, tickling her neck with her breath. She stiffened and gulped, imagining Carter on top of her kissing and biting her neck... She's never thought of those things before in her life but she suddenly wanted it so bad. She felt like her face was on fire as she stood up swiftly. "I um, need to use the facilites, I'll be right back." She said hurriedly before rushing off to splash water on her face.

When she had finally calmed down Rosie took a few deep breaths and opening the door and screamed. "Carter, Oh my goodness do not scare me like that." She demanded, putting a hand over her heart. "I'm sorry, I was just coming to see if you were okay." She explained and Rosie just nodded. "I'm fine I just... I got thinking about... things and it made me feel... weird." She explained, not wanting to tell Carter how much she wanted to kiss her like those two people in the movie. "Oh, well, do you want to go to bed then? I don't really feel like finishing the movie." Carter proposed and Rosie nodded once again, wanting nothing more than to rush back into the bathroom to stop the heat from rushing back onto her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later Rosie had finally started getting used to these feelings and very fond of the idea of ocasionally letting Carter's tongue venture into her mouth. Well... that is if occassionally means every time leaves the room. She decides she likes the new things that Carter is teaching her. Although she has a feeling that there are some things that Carter isn't telling her, and she think... She wants so badly to do those things. The reason she suspects this is because of the way that Carter pulls away from her, flushed, her face red, and her palms sweaty, groaning in frustration. Or the way that she she acts when Rosie asks what's the matter when Carter, on top of her, suddenly gets up like she needs to get away before she exploads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carter? I seriously do not understand how this is going to help." Rosie says, rolling her eyes as Carter grips her waist. "Shh, I'm helping you prepare for for bed." She whispers into her ear from behind and fingers the hem of Rosie's t-shirt, sliding it up her stomach slightly before pausing, hearing Rosie's breath hitch in her throat. "C-carter... I'm sorry for misleading you, but that isn't what I meant. I meant, you could get my pajamas, maybe tuck me in perhaps?" Rosie stutters out nervously, knowing that Carter is trying to wind her up as usual. She told her it was adorable when she got all hot and nervous.

"Rosie, girlfriends undress each other it's okay." She whispered and Rosie gulped. "Are you sure this is normal?" She asked quietly, blushing furiously. "Of course." Carter whispered, grinning deviously as she brushed her lips along Rosie's neck, then stepped back to take her girlfriend's shirt off the rest of the way. She couldn't help but giggle, thinking about how inexperienced Rosie was. She turned around and swallowed loudly as she saw the lust in Carter's eyes and raised an eyebrow timidly. "I... Carter, the way that you're looking at me, I can tell you're up to something and I want you to tell me right now." She tried to say it in a demanding voice, but whenever Carter was around anything she said usually came out in a soft, nervous tone.

"I just... I want to try something...You can stop me if you don't like it okay?" She mumbled, reaching out to run her hands across Rosie's stomach lightly, as if she were mesmerized by the beautiful skin. The princess in hiding wasn't really sure what to do, but trusted her and nodded softly, looking into Carter's dark brown eyes for reassurance. Slowly, Cater stepped closer, trailing her hands up and down Rosie's exposed sides, kissing her gently on the lips. She felt Rosie's delicate, slender arms wrapping around her neck and took it as a signal to continue.

As the kissing between the two turned more passionate their hips met each other and Carter had somehow managed to have Rosie pressed up against the end of her bed, her hips grinding slightly against Rosie's. Just as it started to get very, very heated, Rosie broke the kiss with a frustrated sigh. "What's the matter?" Carter asked, worried that she'd done something wrong. Rosie put the palms of her hands on Carter's shoulders and pushed her back slightly, looking down and then up again at Carter's eyes. "I do not understand... this feeling.. I ... when you hips touch my front I..." Rosie tried explaining and started blushing furiously. Carter stood there for a second before her face lit up and she pressed her body against Rosie's once again, kissing the top of her head and whispering into her hair. "My, Princess Rosalinda is somebody getting wet?" She asked coyly and felt Rosie bury her head into her chest as a response.

"Awww, it's okay Rosie it's normal." She said, trying to reassure the embarrassed girl, ruffling her hair as she pulled back to look at her face. Rosie looked up at her with an adorable face, clearly frusterated with herself, scrunching her eyebrows together. "I am sure that I did not wet myself Carter. Princess's do not do that." She stated firmly, causing Carter to laugh warmly. "No, I'm sure you didn't either, listen, I'm not sure how to explain this but..." Carter tried to think of a way of saying it without blushing at the very thought of having to say it out loud. She bit her lip for a few seconds before whispering into her ear. Even though there was nobody else in the room she felt more comfortable doing it this way.

"Oh." Rosie said, nodding as Carter pulled away. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over as she looked past Carter at the wall, and as she thought about this she suddenly her head snapped in Carter's direction and she smiled. "So..." She started and Carter groaned, knowing what she was about to ask. "Did you... um are you...?" Rosie mumbled and Carter simply put her face in her hands not wanting to admit that she was also. Rosie chuckled and then kissed Carter quickly. "Perhaps we should continue this on a night that you're father isn't home?" She asked, gently rubbing Carter's forearm. "Uh, um what? Are you saying you want to...." She asked, but couldn't quite finish her sentance.

"Carter, I know what making love is even if I didn't know much about kissing and such, and this new peice of information I learned tonight." She giggled before continuing, looking into Carter's confused but hopeful eyes. "My mother told me that a princess is never to lose their virginity unless it is true love, whether they are a peasant, servant, prince..." She paused since Carter had started staring at the floor. She brought her hand to her chin and lifted it up before adding, "Or a princess, she specifically added that it did not matter who it was as long as I loved them, and I do Carter. I love you so much. I'm going to be terrible since the only thing that I know is that you get naked and that I could possibly get pregnant if you were a boy, but other than that I am sure you will help me through it." She finished speaking and Carter was breathless, staring at her for a few moments before speaking.

"I um, Yes, of course Rosie I love you too, actually my dad is going out of town in a couple of days... maybe we could..." She trailed off looking at the big grin on Rosie's face. "Of course Carter that would be perfect, I wish to cuddle with you now." Rosie demanded, dropping the subject and walking toward Carter's bed, getting in and then looking at Carter questioningly. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, snapping Carter out of her daze. "Oh uh yes, sorry, you're bluntness just kind of catches me off guard sometimes." She explained and Rosie pecked her on the cheek as she climbed into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Mr. Mason didn't exactly rush off a day after Carter and Rosie decided they were going to make love, much to Carter's disliking, but then again, when she though about it, it might be good that he didn't. This way Rosie could be just a tad more prepared for when they do. It wasn't exactly wise to rush things, even with the intense, unexplainable connection that the two had. With the time provided, she's started getting braver with the fragile Princess, not quite as scared to stray from her lips while kissing. She's noticed that she really likes when Carter kisses her skin in random places. She coos adorably when she places soft kisses against her shoulder, and sighs sweetly when she places them on her forehead or cheek. There is one place however, that Carter realized Rosie particularly liked. Whenever she placed kisses upon Rosies neck, she had her complete attention.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"." Rosie moaned, not exactly capable of words at the moment. She had her hands placed delicately on Carters back, loosely gripping the material of her shirt, trying to be polite since it wasn't very nice to grab at people's clothing in her mind. She wanted so hard to just rip the damn shirt off of her though. Of course she didn't say that out loud, she may be blunt, but she didn't exactly want to say things like this where Carter's ears would pick it up. Carter didn't reply to Rosie's gentle moans, she simply smiled as she kept her lips attached to the furiously beating pulse point on Rosies neck. As she started sucking harder Rosie thought to herself, maybe it wouldn't be so rude if she just tightened her grip a little harder....

She immediately regrets her reaction. It encourages Carter to start rocking her hips, causing Rosie to gasp even more, she is in complete ectasy right now, letting go of the scrunched up fabric that is Carter's t-shirt. She feels her hands venture downward on Carter's sides without her permission. That's when she realizes that she isn't so sure that this is customary. "C-Carter stop." She tries to speak, it takes everything she has to collect herself. "What, what's the matter? Did I do something?" The tomboy asks, worried that she has pushed Rosie too far. "No, I just. H-had a question." Rosie states, bringing her hand up to her own face, scratching an invisible itch. "What is it?" Carter happily asks.

"It's just,I'm not quite sure if it's acceptable for me to touch you as well? Is it rude to touch your partner whilst they touch you? I just... you always touch me, but I really wa-" Carter grinned as she listened to Rosie's shy question, she looked as if she were scared Carter would hit her just for asking, so she figured she should interrupt her before she gets herself too worked up. "Rosie, it's completely fine." She answers, watching as a tiny smile appears on the edge of Rosie's lips. "Really?" She hears herself ask, and Carter rubs the tip of her nose against the princess's and whispers, "Actaually, it's preffered." She says it as if it's a rare known fact, and chuckles to herself, even though she knows that to Rosie, it actually is.

Her face suddenly goes serious as she feels cool skin slipping into her shirt, touching her ribs gently. "So this... is acceptable behavior?" Rosie asks, her eyelids drooping slightly as she runs her fingertips across the skin she so desperately craved a moment ago. "Y-yes, as long as we're alone." Carter manages to answer, taking a deep breath as she simply sits there a few moments, watching Rosie's face change as she runs her hands along her stomach, as if it's the most fascinating thing she has ever touched. Carter decides right then and there that this is one of the many reasons that she loves Rosie. Nobody else had ever asked for permission to touch her, let alone become fascinated when they did. "I love you Rosie." She whispers, kissing her gently. Rosie grins into the kiss and kisses her back, holding her hips firmly.

As they get comfortable again ad the kissing heats up Rosie's hands drift downward slowly, down carter's bare lower back, tickling the skin with her fingertips, then rubbing her thumb over the waistband of Carter's jeans, and then, she feels her gasp into her mouth as her hands stop, finding their target. ""Rosie, wow. I never would've pegged you as the kind of girl to do that." Carter whispered, trying not to laugh. "What is so funny Carter?" The princess asked innocently, keeping her hands firmly in place. "Nothing... just, it usually takes somebody a lot of courage to... you know... touch somebody's butt." A blush spreads to her cheeks as she explains and Rosie can't help but smile, thinking she had done something courageous. "Don't worry Carter, maybe someday you'll be brave enough to touch mine." She says, sounding so sincere that Carter cannot contain the fit of giggles that takes over, completely killing the mood.


End file.
